


the 51

by pidgeon_holt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Letters, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oops, first fic, gays, its lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/pidgeon_holt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and John always found it easier to write letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 51

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fic, so criticism is accepted. Also, no beta. these are all just letters that happened after I took a text from the co-author as a challenge.

John Laurens,  
The night we met at the bar was very interesting. Not many people would out right try to piss Burr off, though you were drunk. I assume by the fact that you were only on your third Samuel Adams that you are a lightweight. That's a pity. I was looking forward to having a drink with you, and maybe I still will. After all, I am far overdue for some drinking buddies. If would be a pleasure for your friends Lafayette and Mulligan to join us, too. Have a wonderful night, my friend.  
Alexander Hamilton   
\------- ---- --- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexander Hamilton,  
I ring agree, the night at the bar was interesting. I'll admit, I am a lightweight, but I have been practicing. I will soon be able to hold my liquor better than you can. We shall have our drinking night yet. I'm sure Gil and Hercules would love to come, but for the moment, they are very busy. Sweet dreams.  
John Laurens


End file.
